All Out War
by FluffysGirl229
Summary: After taking the cure, Rogue has been away from the mansion for over seven years. When all out war ensues she is forced to face her past and the one man she ran away from. Rated M for violence, mature content and language. Rogue/Logan O/Pairing
1. Chapter 1

**There will be more chapters to go. I did throw in a couple of new mutants of my own creation that I think you will like. Please review and remember I own nothing.**

This was it! Rogue was completely and utterly fed up! "Janelle!" She screamed.

"What? You don't need to yell." Janelle peeked her head out from the bathroom of their two bedroom apartment. Rogue placed her hand on her hip and bounced her foot. Ever since she had taken the cure, she had left the Xavier mansion and had yet to look back. However, at times like this she wished that she lived in the clean mansion with clean mutants as compared to the mutant feral, Janelle, who seemed to like to live in her own filth.

"Can you please clean up your shit?" Rogue frowned.

"Yes Marie." Janelle smirked at Rogues discomfort. Rogue pushed her plate into the sink that was filled with Janelle's undone dishes. She loved Janelle and appreciated her friendship, but she was a slob sometimes. Rogue pouted her lips, Janelle had taken her in when she first got back into the south, and she was her only friend and had been there for her in the best and in the worst of times. They had taken up residence in Alabama; they had stuck together when they had been chased out of Georgia, Texas, and Mississippi.

Rogue had always thought that she stuck out like a sore thumb, but so did Janelle. In Georgia, Rogue's powers had returned and they had they had shed the state like a bad habit.

* * *

><p><em>Rogue rushed into the apartment, Janelle could smell that something was wrong. Rogue had grabbed her bank card and her bags and began packing. "What's up?" Janelle threw the tv remote down and began to help Rogue pack.<em>

"_Its bad…Its so bad" Rogue was throwing bags over her shoulder, and Janelle grabbed her arm._

"_Let me pack."_

"_What?" Rogue dropped a bag and her jaw in awe._

"_You don't think I'm going to let you go all by yourself did you?" Janelle quickly packed._

_At that moment Rogue knew she had found one of those people. One of those friendships who you could keep for life. Her heart swelled and tears came to her eyes, "Don't go crying on me now!" Rogue heard Janelle yell from her room and for the first time in the disaster that was her life in the last few years she opened up and laughed and this disaster didn't seem so bad. _

* * *

><p>Rogue came out of her small stupor. She smiled; no she couldn't stay angry at Janelle. Rogue had learned that the woman she touched was a very powerful mutant known as Ms. Marvel. She had held on a little too long and gained permanent control of the woman's mutation. While they had been in Texas and Mississippi it was Janelle who had acted out. Though the woman may have been beautiful on the outside, when she was 'The Animal' she was a completely different person. She morphed into some sort of beastly cat and her claws were laced with poison. Janelle had a hard time controlling her inner animal but she had gotten better over the years.<p>

It had been five years since Rogue and Janelle had been living together running from the MRA and FOH. Rogue moved to the bathroom, rolling her eyes. "Jan…" She stopped when she saw Janelle on her hands and knees her pure blonde hair pulled into a high pony tail as she scrubbed the toilet. Her bright golden eyes studied the shine. She dropped the brush with pride.

"There. All clean." She looked up at Rogue, "Well don't look so surprised you know. I knew you were gonna be all pissed about the sink so I decided to give the apartment a wipe down." Janelle peeled the yellow gloves off her clawed hands.

Rogue smirked, "I gotta get to work." Rogue grabbed her apron.

"yep me too. The FBI is calling my name." Janelle followed Rogue to the kitchen.

"Why do you work for them?"

"So I can keep tabs on the government and help humans solve crimes. Hey, it helps to be the best hacker in this side of the Northern hemisphere." Janelle giggled.

"Yeah yeah, later alligator." Rogue called from the door way.

"After while, crocodile!" Janelle sat down at her desk.

Rogue walked to the diner she worked at. It was pathetic really, she had her master's degree in English and she was working at a diner. In Alabama she had a great job before she had touched Ms. Marvel. Thus was the life of a mutant. Janelle had a great job though, she worked for the government that hated them, but she saved people's lives every day. She was a computer hacker who could work from anywhere she would set up systems and find wanted criminals. Janelle used the FBI system and the government network as a way to monitor the government activity on mutants.

Things were rough to say the least, it was slowly moving towards a mutant vs. human all out war and Rogue was more than happy to be away from the main instigators of this debacle; the X-men, Magneto, and the Acolytes/Brotherhood. Rogue had been on the run, she hadn't seen Logan or any of the others in years. Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake were the main reason for that. They had been the ring leaders in the student uprising against her, they had taken a large part in making fun of her and casting her aside, only because she took the cure; it seemed the river of hate ran both ways. The professor had been completely understanding and so had Logan but the others had hated her taking the cure, so she ran. Sometimes, she would think about Logan. Remembering when he grabbed her hand, he had asked her if this was really what she wanted to do. She could never forget how she jerked her hand out of his hand, the hurt that flashed in his eyes. She just said, "I'm not wanted." Then she dissapeared beyond the forest line.

All of these things had been on Rogue's mind lately. She hadn't talked to any of the X-men in over 7 years and now she was heading to work with this deep feeling of dread, something was definitely going on. Rogue sighed when she reached the diner. It was going to be a busy day.

**End of Chapter 1. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Janelle sat on the couch, a lit cigarette hung out of her mouth. She took a long drag of the cigarette, holding the glorious smoke inside of her lungs. "Uhhh," she puffed out clouds of smoke. Rogue hated cigarettes, when she was home Janelle had attempted to control herself. Janelle, however, loved to sneak a smoke in when Rogue was at work. She had been smoking for 60 years, she had lived a long time, and she had lived a life of most ferals. Jumping from continent to continent, hiding out within society. She had refused to work for the military when she had been approached 40 years ago and decided to do her due diligence in the FBI. It was safer after all.

She clicked open files on her computer and watched the toll booths, security cameras, and street light cameras from the surrounding areas. She could tell that Rogue had been feeling a little off that morning, way more on edge than normal. She decided to follow her own gut feeling and see if the FOH or MRA were on the move. "Holy shit." She turned the security camera roll back and looked again. Two black motorcycles came through the toll booth coming over the border; she recognized one of the men instantly. Janelle picked up her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hey Janelle, I can't really talk it's really busy here."

"Well, this is a 911 call." Janelle could hear Rogue gasp in the background.

"What do I…do I need to leave now?" Rogue asked. Janelle heard a sound, as faint as it was; she looked at the phone and smirked.

"No, just come when you can, but get here a.s.a.p."

Janelle put out her cigarette and turned to the hall, "Took you a while there Cajun." She blew out the last puff of smoke.

"Hm…You're good petite." Gambit came around the corner of the apartment hall. "I thought I'd at least be able to kill you before you sensed I was here."

"You can always try to hide your scent but you can't hide your scent from me." Janelle smirked tapping her nose.

Gambit stepped fully around the corner, "You're right chere. Perhaps dis can be handled peacefully. Jus' hand over da chip and I'll be on my way." Gambit took a step forward, but Janelle stayed planted to her seat in the chair.

"Who are you working for Gambit? The MRA? Magneto? I'm sure it's the highest bidder, whoever it is." Janelle grumbled. Gambit grumbled a little at that, to tell the truth he was surprised he was meeting 'the Animal' in person. He had always heard rumors of her and her abilities around the mutant community, but he had decided to never get involved that deeply in U.S. government workings. However, it was Magneto who wanted the chip and everything depended on that one little success.

"Dats none of your business petite." Gambit got into a fighting stance; he looked the girl up and down. She looked as if she were twenty years old. She wore a white tank top and grey sweatpants. She wasn't wearing any shoes. He smirked at his success; the girl was completely unprepared for him. He took one step forward and she stood stretching and sighing.

"You didn't do your research Cajun." She pressed a small button near her computer. A few small explosions erupted around Gambit. The computer exploded. The area around the living room where he was standing erupted and he dove for the front door.

Janelle burst out of the window by her desk and fell onto a car that was parked below. She hit the rough cement and ignored the blood running from her face. They had already begun to heal and she wiped the blood from her eye. Gambit was in front of her suddenly. He was quicker than she thought. "Nice try." Gambit lunged for her hitting her in the face with his staff; she hit the ground, her blonde hair spilling around her.

She smiled a sickening smile which made his stomach turn. Her one eye was red from the hit from his staff, but it already began to heal. "You don't know me Cajun." She flipped backwards hitting him in the nose with her foot. She spun on her hands and slide between his legs placing a dagger in his thigh. She had been unprepared in the apartment and grabbed the five from her desk. She had to be smart about this.

Gambit yelped and pulled the dagger from his leg spinning. He saw that the girl wasn't even using her mutant abilities yet . That made him feel small and insignificant. He glanced over to see Sabretooth in the shadows. He nodded; it seemed he was going to need help taking down Animal after all.

Janelle spun and threw two daggers at Sabretooth. She had known he was lurking in the shadows. The first dagger he dodged easily the second stuck between his ribs. He ignored the pain and continued forward. This mutant was causing them trouble already, as he continued forward he recognized the scent. There was a faint recognition and as their eyes met he paused, stopping immediately.

"What are you doing mon ami? Take her out!" Gambit blocked another one of Janelle's kicks.

"No." Sabretooth said. Stopping immediately. He wasn't going to fight someone that he knew, especially someone who had done so much for him, he hated feeling like he owed someone something. They hadn't seen each other in over 75-80 years.

"Pyro!" Gambit called out. Janelle elbowed him in the chest and he went down instantly. She had heard a few snaps, she knew she broke something. Pyro stepped forward from the shadows as well; she knew she couldn't handle three of them, or maybe even more. She didn't know where the hell Rogue was, she could only handle a fight alone for so long. She wasn't some sort of miracle worker.

Rogue quickly gave her last table their check. She had Miranda cover the rest of her shift for her and she picked up her cell phone. There had been no more calls or texts from Janelle. That was odd, this wasn't their plan or the way they escaped from potential dangerous situations. They had already been running for so long, she hated having to change jobs so many times and she was tiring of doing "this run for your life" bit. She slowly continued to look at her phone. She moved slowly through her contacts and the highlighted bar landed on the words 'The Wolverine.' She had always wondered why she had placed Logan into her phone like that; perhaps she liked the sound of his codename. One's codename had a way of telling much about the person; Wolverine, cunning and swift…hardcore. The Rogue AKA stay away from all human life. Her heart began to beat faster as her finger reached the call button. She hadn't spoken to Logan in years and yet her feelings for him have yet to waver. He was part of the reason that she had left, not because he had hurt her in any way but he knew that the wolverine's heart would never be meant for her.

She had walked in on a very special moment between Logan and Jean Grey. Nothing sexual but a simple touch and a look from the Wolverine, was enough to make her run. While she had been thinking about her dismantled past her finger had pressed the call button without a chance to think the call was already ringing. Damn the IPHONE and its quickness.

"Xavier's School for the Gifted." Logan had been the one to answer the phone; damn that was just her luck.

"Logan." Her southern accent was thick with nervousness.

"Marie? Is that you? Where are you? Are you ok?" Logan let loose a barrage of questions. She sighed this is what she had escaped from before. She had been treated as if she were a small child, being kept close at the mansion. Used and abused so many times by others, she felt so good to finally have made her way in the big bad world, but she knew she couldn't stay away forever, that sooner or later the past would find her. In reality, when you escape from your life, when you run away from everything, it always comes back to haunt you and you have to face your past and yourself.

"Logan I don't really have to time to explain, I need some help…"

**Please keep reviewing and I will continue to update!**


End file.
